Morrigan
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: Slender Man found someone on deviantART and he started to roleplay with her and so this is her story... took me forever but thank god I've finished this... this is for you XxxDragoncharmXxx or should I say Mrs. Morrigan


There was a girl living a town and her name was Morrigan. And she is like sometimes sweet, kind, and beautiful. She has a boyfriend name Kevin and they've been dating for 4 weeks until one day at a cafeteria Morrigan started sharing lunches with her boyfriend Kevin until soon Kevin's ex girlfriend, Jade which she became super jealous on Morrigan. Soon Jade put her tray on the table and soon she walked up to Morrigan and she punched her. Morrigan fell to the ground and Jade just started to beat her up.

Moriggan kept saying that she needs help to Kevin. But all that Kevin did was watching her, laughing at her getting beat up. And everyone in the cafeteria started laughing at her too. And like soon when Jade went by Kevin, he tried to kill Morrigan for no reason. But Morrigan survived but she get's some bad injuries from Kevin. And other classmates like calling her names or hurting her and other things to Morrigan. Morrigan can hardly sleep because Kevin knows where she is and he tried to stab her or other things to her.

Few days later Morrigan started packing some stuff that she needs. Money, food, drinks, and her laptop and soon at night he got out of her window and soon she started running away from home to the woods. She had some tears coming out of her eyes because she is leaving her home away from others but she has no choice. Soon Morrigan stopped right by an old looking cabin. It looks abandon so she went inside the cabin but no one is inside.

Just only her but inside of the cabin it doesn't look old. It looked like someone was living there for at least 3 days. She checked around the cabin and it looked really nice and clean. When she opened the fridge in the kitchen their was plenty of food and drinks," Now who would leave this place for a few days?" Morrigan said, when she turned on the light switch the power was still on.

She liked the cabin and so she decided to live there. Few months later she was sitting on a couch playing on her laptop until soon she heard something from outside. Morrigan ignored the sounds thinking it could be a raccoon or something. Then she heard the same sound again and she started to get a little scared. She closed her laptop and she started looking around the cabin looking for a weapon.

She grabbed a baseball bat and she went outside. There was nothing outside but some trees and bushes," Who's out there?" Morrigan said, she started to get scared until soon she started looking around the woods with her bat. Then she felt something breathing behind her neck and when she turned around slowly she froze. She is looking at a tall red figure that has two horns and a long tail," W-W-WHO ARE YOU!" Morrigan said in fear.

The tall figure touched her shoulder and said," I am the Devil… I've been watching you for years and I followed everywhere you go… since you left your home I think you'll have a curse… it'll be a perfect gift for you." Few days later Morrigan started walking around in the woods like she doesn't care about something that's gonna happen to her. She started talking to some animals while she kept walking. Soon she formed into some kind of creature called a siren. The Devil must've given her a special curse.

Some people see her in her form when she started talking to some animals and sometimes bringing skeletons back from their graves. They called her "The Siren Of Nature." Few days past she started walking in the woods at night playing her laptop until she started to see something in the woods when she looks at the corner of her eye. She just ignores it while she kept playing her laptop. Until soon she hears some sticks snaps and soon she started looking around," Who's there?" Moriggan said, no answer.

It was very quiet and it started to make Morrigan worried. When she turned around she stopped. She is starring at a tall figure with a black suit and he has no face," Well hello… you must be… Slender Man is that correct?" Morrigan said, and Slender Man starred at her in amazement," Like how did you know that… you must've read some creepypasta stories." Slender Man said, and Morrigan started searching on her computer and she showed Slender Man images," My well you must've read plenty of them or see some of them." Slender Man now started to look a bit sad.

" What's wrong?" Morrigan said, Slender Man took out 8 pages and said," Oh umm… I can't talk about it right now… it's just I lost someone that I loved." Slender Man just starred at the pages on his hands," Me too…" Morrigan said, her head was down looking at the ground. Slender Man looked at her in surprise," You too?" Morrigan looked at Slender Man and she said yes," ... I lost someone that I love... her name was Slender Girl... I first met her at the same woods where I chased after Kate... where Kate placed those 8 pages where the one that I loved died... the ones that killed her where two humans in a red truck... I tried to save her but when their red truck crashed into a tree... it fell on her... I lost her until soon I killed the driver but the little girl went into the woods and collected all 8 pages... I killed her and I kept the 8 pages with me so that way it'll let me remember the one that I love..."

Morrigan looked at Slender Man in a sad look," Wow… sorry to hear that." Morrigan said," Yes it is." Then Slender Man scratched the skin off of his face where his Demonic eyes are and some tears started dripping out of his eyes. Morrigan started crying thinking about her past of what happen. Slender Man looked at her," So… what happen to the one you loved?" Morrigan looked down when some tears started dripping out of her eyes," My boyfriend cheated on me, he was using me so his ex girlfriend could like him, then he beat me up a couple times and he tried to kill me."

Slender Man looked at her very sadly," Aww… that's so sad." Slender Man put his hand on her shoulder and said," I'm sorry to hear that Morrigan… if there is anything I can do to help you. Morrigan started to cry more," I escaped but he's after me, he's out their trying to kill me." Slender Man chuckled and said," Oh don't worry… you'll be fine with me as long as you stay with me… you'll be protected." Slender Man started to touch Morrigan's hair," Hmm… you seem to be interesting."

Morrigan just gasped and blushed when theirs some tears coming out of her eyes," Umm… T-Thank you. Slender Man started looking around then he looked back at Morrigan," Now how about you become my proxy… do you really want to?" Morrigan started to relax a little and she said," But… I don't think I'll be a good proxy." Slender Man still starred at her and said," Oh don't worry being a proxy isn't hard to be... Ticci-Toby... Kate... Hoody and Masky are my best proxies that work with me... you can decide... either be my proxy and never fear from the one that cheated on you... or if you don't decide to be my proxy... it'll just be always the same... be my proxy and everything in your life will change and it'll be all perfect for you.'

Morrigan just nodded and said," well ok but what if I accidently disobey your orders? Or messed up the mission?" Slender Man chuckled a bit and said," oh you can't disobey my orders... one of my proxies never disobey me once before... and it sometimes happen to some of them when they mess up the missions... and it's ok cause that happens to me too... now take my hand." Slender Man took out his hand," and you'll hold it until soon where in the woods alone... I always do this to people... I'll kill you but I'll bring you back to life and give you new cloths since your old cloths can't go with you when I revive you... once you put on your new cloths I'll give you the symbol on you." Morrigan started to wipe her tears and soon she took a few deep breaths and she calmed down a bit then she took her hand out and she hold Slender Man's hand.

" I'm ready." Morrigan said, Slender Man started looking around and he started walking with Morrigan holding his hand," Now I know this is going to be very painful when I'm going to kill you and revive you back... but it's the only way to turn you into my proxy forever." Slender Man stopped walking and he looked at Morrigan," Are you ready?" Morrigan took a silent sigh and she nodded," Ok… I'm ready." Slender Man then picked Morrigan up with his tentacles and soon he ripped her into pieces and soon he grabbed her soul and ate it," Now then… ate her soul now time to revive her back." Slender Man then touched the ground and the ground went all bloody and soon Morrigan came out of the bloody ground without any cloths. She fell on her knees till she breathed hard and she started coughing and soon she looked down at her body and she gasp and covered her body with her hands when she blushed.

I don't care much of humans naked… except my brother Offender Man. Now bring some bushes to cover yourself and follow me... my brother Trender Man gots some special cloths for you." Morrigan nodded and she tears some of the bushes and covered herself with it and she started to follow Slender Man. Slender Man stopped walking and he started looking around." TRENDER MAN… I HAVE A NEW PROXY SO COME OUT AND GIVE HER SOME CLOTHS!" soon Trender Man came out of the bushes in excitement," YIPPI FINALLY SOMEONE TO LET THEM WEAR SOME CLOTHS!" Trender Man just looked at Morrigan," Now then... remove those bushes off of you if you don't mind miss." Morrigan just flinched and started blushing more in embarrassment," S-sorry but I can't." Trender Man starred at her," Now don't worry you have to do it so that way I can measure your breast size... body shape... I just need to do that so I can make perfect clothing for you."

Morrigan still blushed," F-Fine." She removed the bushes off of her and she started blushing allot more in embarrassment," Hmm… yes, yes, hmm." Trender Man started looking around her body and he started to measure everything on her body and soon he grabbed a few cloths for her," Which kinds do you want cause these are the ones that'll fit you perfectly." Morrigan started to think which clothing will be perfect for her to wear," I guess I'll pick the black dress." Trender Man said," Oh such a good choice." Trender Man gave her the black dress and soon he took out some head wears," Do you want something for your hair? You can ask." Then Morrigan started to search on her laptop and showed Trender Man an image," Can you curl my hair like this?" Trender Man said," Oh sure I'll do my best." Trender Man started to curl Morrigan's hair until finally he finished," There you go anything else you need?" Morrigan said," No thank you I'm fine." Trender Man started looking at Morrigan and soon he put a diamond headband on her head," Their we go... you look fabulous... now your done... now go to Slender Man and he'll try to give you the symbol." Morrigan nodded and soon she started looking for Slender Man.

Few seconds later Slender Man appeared behind Morrigan," Well looks like your finally got dressed up... nice diamond headband... looks like Offender Man just got that from a girl and gave to Trender Man. Very nice you look great." Morrigan smiled," Thank you Slender Man." Slender Man took out his finger," Now then." His finger then formed into a sharp claw," Where should I put the symbol on you?" Morrigan started to think then she said," On my back." Slender Man then said," Ok this might hurt a little." Slender Man went behind Morrigan and he lift up her dress and started to carve on her back when theirs some blood coming down," Now just wait and let me finish." Morrigan started to hold her breath trying not to scream until soon Slender Man finished making the symbol when theirs some blood on his finger.

The symbol looks like a circle with an X on it," Their we go... welcome to the creepypasta family... Morrigan… my proxy." Morrigan sighed deeply and she turned around and smiled at Slender Man. Slender Man put his hand on her shoulder and said," You'll be so perfect on the team… I'll give you plenty of things to you Morrigan." Morrigan nodded and said," That'll be nice." Now Slender Man looked around and looked back at her," Now since you're my proxy… I think it time to… have revenge on someone." Morrigan did an evil smirk on her face," Yes… revenge." Slender Man starred at her and said," But… you have to choose a perfect weapon." Slender Man took out a blue glowing orb showing like lots of weapons," Say something to this orb and it'll give you a weapon... I got this from Branden if I get some new proxies." Morrigan got close to the orb and said," Double Reapers Scythe." Soon a Double Reaper Scythe came out of the orb and Slender Man looked at Morrigan in amazement," Wow now your thinking right... keep the orb I have plenty so keep this cause now your special."

Morrigan took the Double Reaper Scythe and the orb," Thank you Slender Man." Slender Man nodded," You're welcome... now go and get your revenge and bring their bodies to me." Morrigan nodded and bowed to Slender Man," Yes Slender Man." She started walking away with the Double Reaper Scythe on her hand and the orb in her pocket. And Slender Man started following her when some others followed Slender Man," I think she'll make them scream would you agree Ticci-Toby?" Slender Man said to Ticc-Toby," If she does then everyone will hear that and figure out who did it but no one will."

They kept following Morrigan until soon they stopped when she ran towards someone's house. It was her boyfriend's house and so she went to the window spying on him. She sees her boyfriend sat right by his ex girlfriend. Morrigan started to growl silently in anger," Now look at that... spying on them... now she'll just have to wait until it's going to be a perfect time for her to kill." Slender Man said," And she has a little different looks then her old looks... just like Kate you made her more beautiful then normal." Ticci-Toby said," Yes I did... now lets get a good eye on her and see what is she going to do."

Morrigan is still spying on them silently. Soon her boyfriend sighed and smiled hugging his ex girlfriend close. Morrigan started checking around and she picked up a pebble and she threw it at the house wall, which made her boyfriend, and his ex girlfriend shook a bit. Her boyfriend got up and he started to walk to check outside while Morrigan quickly hid herself somewhere. Her boyfriend came outside looking around," Hello!? Anyone there!?" her boyfriend said, soon Morrigan came out behind her boyfriend when her Double Reaper Scythe is ready.

"Oh shit she's going to kill him she's going to kill him!" Ticci-Toby said," Hush now and enjoy the blood bath show." Slender Man said, soon her boyfriend turn around quickly and soon his face was white when he is looking at Morrigan," W-What the hell are you!?" soon Morrigan covered his mouth with a cloth in his mouth and she started to hold him so he won't run then Morrigan put her Scythe under his neck like a Scissor position when she has an evil smirk on her face," I'M YOU EX GIRLFRIEND! YOU BETRAYED ME! NOW IT'S PAYBACK TIME! THIS… IS… REVENGE!"

Soon she cut his neck a little like a scissor and he fell to the ground and he tried to crawl away from her but she kicked his face and she raised her Scythe ready to strike," Ladies and Gentlemen behold my new proxy." Slender Man said," She's going to kill him where he stands." Morrigan raised her Scythe all the way down to her back and soon she swing it down on him and soon he started to bleed and he started screaming in pain but no one can hear him because the cloth is still in his mouth. Her boyfriend started coughing and he started to lose his breath when she kept on swing her scythe on his back.

Soon her boyfriend then died and there was like allot of blood on her dress and her Scythe but she didn't care she got her revenge. But then soon she started thinking of killing her boyfriends ex girlfriend. Morrigan looked at her dead boyfriends body and she laughed evilly and soon she went inside the house going to kill his ex girlfriend.

" Her job is done… now lets wait until she brings the bodies." Slender Man said," I want to hear some screams." Kate said," Just wait, she'll make his ex girlfriend scream." Soon Morrigan found his ex girlfriend and she started to look worry," Where is he now? I hope he's ok." Morrigan came out of the shadows with her evil smirk on her face," He won't be my dear." Morrigan said, soon when his ex girlfriend turned around she screamed. His ex girlfriend ran to the door but it was locked, she tried opening the other door but it was locked too, she tried to open the windows but their locked too.

The only place that it isn't locked is the fireplace. But it was too dirty but she didn't care so she tried to climb but she couldn't and when she was about to get out she was barricade by Morrigan's Double Reaper Scythe," W-Who are you!? Let me out!" his ex girlfriend said, Morrigan smiled evilly and she said," Oh just a friend hanging around here, say I'm hungry… how about let's have some dinner shall we? How about a nice barbecue? That sounds tasty. Soon Morrigan took out a matchbox and soon she flick one on fire and she threw it in the fireplace where the wood is surrounding his ex girlfriends feet. She started screaming and she try to climb up but she can't. The Rake started sniffing in the air and he said," Is it me or is someone cooking fresh meat?" " Someone cooking fresh meat Rake my dear cousin… man she must be a good cooker... and now finally their some screams that we wanted to hear." Slender Man said," And now I think everyone can hear that." Kate said, Ticci-Toby started to chuckle and he said," Well we love to hear some screams so now theirs the screams we wanted to hear." The Rake started to smile showing his sharp teeth," I can't wait to taste their delicious flesh." She kept screaming as loud as she can while she is burning. Morrigan looked at her in a evil smirk on her face," Perhaps you'll be the main course of your parents lovely anniversary dinner… Tonight!" Morrigan started laughing evilly while her boyfriend's ex girlfriend started screaming very loud and crying for mercy, into a burnt corpse and soon Morrigan decided it was enough and soon she grabbed a bucket of water and splash it at her.

The fire went out and she was dead when her corpse was burnt and crispy. Soon Morrigan grabbed her body and she started to carry her outside and she grabbed her boyfriend's body and she started walking in the woods to her cabin with a smile on her face," This is my best revenge ever." Soon when walked in she saw Slender Man on the couch clapping," Well done Morrigan well done, you did very well… now lets see what's on the news." Slender Man turned on the T.V. and their where allot of people at the same house where Morrigan went.

" I am impressed... your first two killings and your first time on the news... but no one didn't found any finger prints from you Morrigan... congratulations... now put those bodies on the table and we'll both talk." Morrigan smiled and she put the two bodies on the table and she sat right by Slender Man," You did very well an excellent job… now you will stay with me and the Creepypasta Family… sounds good right?" Morrigan nodded," Yes… that'll be very great." Slender Man looked at the table where the Rake is eating half of the burnt flesh," We'll leave to The Creepypasta Family house together… Morrigan my perfect proxy." Soon Slender Man, Morrigan, and The Rake disappeared and the two bodies were left. But then soon they were taken by The Rake and disappeared.

Morrigan… Slender Man's fifth proxy… welcome to The Creepypasta Family.


End file.
